blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race Car Superstar/Gallery/2
Tire locks S2E16 Speedrick driving by himself.png S2E16 Speedrick singing to himself.png S2E16 Speedrick admires his reflection.png S2E16 Blaze and race cars coming round the bend.png S2E16 Blaze and race cars pass Speedrick.png S2E16 Speedrick shocked.png S2E16 Speedrick sees Blaze and race cars disobeying him.png S2E16 Speedrick panics.png S2E16 Speedrick's hair stands up on end.png S2E16 Speedrick sees his hairdo messed up.png S2E16 Speedrick fixes his hair.png S2E16 Speedrick schemes.png S2E16 Speedrick presents tire locks.png S2E16 Fender enters a turn.png S2E16 Speedrick about to use a tire lock.png S2E16 Tire lock lands before Fender.png S2E16 Fender gets caught in the tire lock.png S2E16 Fender can't move.png S2E16 Speedrick "I sure stopped that guy".png S2E16 Speedrick about to carry out his plan further.png S2E16 Race cars following Blaze down a hill.png S2E16 Blaze approaches a bridge.png S2E16 Speedrick on the bridge.png S2E16 Speedrick about to trap the other cars.png S2E16 Speedrick spills the tire locks.png S2E16 Blaze sees Speedrick's trap.png|"Uh Oh! Look." S2E16 Tire locks drop to the road.png|"Speedrick's putting traps on the road." S2E16 Blaze dodges the tire locks.png S2E16 Dash and Rally caught in tire locks.png S2E16 Mark Setgo and mail carrier caught in tire locks.png S2E16 Pizza and granny cars caught in tire locks.png S2E16 We have to help them.png|"Oh no!" "We have to help them." S2E16 Blaze can't pull the tire locks off.png S2E16 Dash "They're tire locks".png S2E16 Rally "The only way to get them off".png S2E16 Where's the key.png S2E16 Find the key.png S2E16 Speedrick takes the key.png S2E16 He's getting away.png S2E16 Blaze will get the key.png S2E16 Blaze drives after Speedrick.png Through the tunnel/Becoming a race car S2E16 Blaze catches up to Speedrick.png S2E16 Speedrick drives and Blaze pursues.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick on a bend.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick taking a jump.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick reach a tunnel.png S2E16 Speedrick heads for the tunnel.png S2E16 Blaze entering the tunnel.png S2E16 Blaze speeds through the tunnel.png S2E16 AJ tells Blaze to speed up.png S2E16 Blaze feels the air push him.png S2E16 Air flows around Speedrick.png S2E16 Blaze struggles.png S2E16 Blaze falls to the ground.png S2E16 Speedrick insults Blaze.png S2E16 Speedrick gets away.png S2E16 Blaze devestated.png|"I don't believe it! Speedrick got away!" S2E16 AJ feeling sorry for Blaze.png|"Aww. I'm sorry, Blaze. You tried your best." S2E16 Blaze won't give up.png|"Well, I'm not giving up. I'm gonna catch up with Speedrick and get that key." S2E16 Blaze "I'm gonna be...".png|"I'm gonna be..." S2E16 Blaze "Aerodynamic!"; his foglights glow blue.png|"Aerodynamic!" S2E16 Blaze projecting something with his foglights.png S2E16 Blueprint of Blaze.png|If something is aerodymanic, it can move through the air easilly. S2E16 Blaze has to push against the air.png|See, when I speed up, I have to push really hard to move through the air. That's because a truck shape is not very aerodynamic. S2E16 Blaze "What if we change my shape".png|But what if we change my shape to be more like a race car? S2E16 Make the wheels smaller.png|We could make my wheels smaller... S2E16 Make the front part rounder.png|And the front part rounder... S2E16 Make the back nice and smooth.png|Then make the back nice and smooth. S2E16 Air flows around race cars.png|Whoa! All the air goes right around this shape! It's aerodynamic! S2E16 Race car transformation ready.png S2E16 Help me turn into a race car.png S2E16 Blaze ready to transform.png S2E16 Blaze about to transform.png S2E16 Blaze jumps into the race car blueprint.png S2E16 Blaze transforms into a race car.png S2E16 Race car Blaze fully transformed.png S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png S2E16 Blaze's new spoiler.png S2E16 Gauges near Blaze's steering wheel.png S2E16 Blaze's aerodynamic body.png S2E16 Blaze's new engine.png S2E16 AJ admires Blaze's transformation.png|"Wow! You did it, Blaze!" S2E16 Blaze about to try out his new form.png S2E16 AJ sitting down.png S2E16 AJ puts it in drive.png S2E16 AJ presses the gas.png S2E16 Speedometer goes up.png S2E16 Blaze ready to take off.png S2E16 Blaze drives forward.png S2E16 Blaze zooms through the tunnel.png S2E16 Blaze jumps out of the tunnel.png S2E16 Blaze reaches a highway.png S2E16 AJ shifting gears.png S2E16 Blaze speeds down the street.png S2E16 Blaze on a long stretch of road.png S2E16 Blaze leaps over a hill.png S2E16 Blaze reaching a jump.png S2E16 Blaze launches into the air.png S2E16 Blaze flies high.png S2E16 Blaze lands on the ground again.png S2E16 Air flows around Blaze and doesn't push him.png S2E16 Blaze "Nothing's gonna slow us down".png|"Nothing's gonna slow us down. We're aerodynamic!" We're Aerodynamic! S2E16 Blaze heads for a jungle.png S2E16 Blaze doing a big jump.png S2E16 Blaze lands perfectly.png S2E16 Blaze heads for a twisty track.png S2E16 The air flows around Blaze and AJ.png S2E16 Blaze passing under a rocky arch.png S2E16 Bird flies over Blaze and AJ.png S2E16 Air flowing around bird.png S2E16 Blaze on a smooth turn.png S2E16 Blaze on another smooth turn.png S2E16 AJ pushes his hand against the air.png S2E16 AJ puts his hand through the air.png S2E16 Blaze in a big loop.png S2E16 Blaze turns past a mountain.png S2E16 AJ changes the gear.png S2E16 Blaze speeding faster.png S2E16 Leaves blow past Blaze.png S2E16 AJ catches a leaf.png S2E16 AJ makes a leaf airplane.png S2E16 Leaf airplane flows through the air.png S2E16 Blaze on another twisty track.png S2E16 Blaze enters a rocky cave.png S2E16 Blaze in the cave.png S2E16 Blaze jumps out of the cave.png S2E16 Blaze falling from a high height.png S2E16 Blaze drives down the steep slope.png Animal cave dash S2E16 AJ "Look, Blaze".png S2E16 There's Speedrick.png S2E16 Lion cave up ahead.png S2E16 AJ "We can't let him get away".png S2E16 Speedrick scatting.png S2E16 Speedrick hears Blaze's horn.png S2E16 Speedrick suspicious.png S2E16 Speedrick dismisses.png S2E16 Speedrick shocked to see Race Car Blaze.png S2E16 Blaze pursuing Speedrick.png S2E16 Speedrick scheming.png S2E16 Speedrick heading for the lion cave.png S2E16 Speedrick enters the lion cave.png S2E16 Speedrick finds a lever.png S2E16 Speedrick pulls the lever lightly.png S2E16 Speedrick "If he can't get in".png S2E16 Lion cave starts to close.png S2E16 AJ "We can make it".png S2E16 We have 8 seconds.png S2E16 Count down from 8.png S2E16 7 seconds left to reach the lion cave.png S2E16 6 seconds left to reach the lion cave.png S2E16 5 seconds left to reach the lion cave.png S2E16 4 seconds left to reach the lion cave.png S2E16 3 seconds left to reach the lion cave.png S2E16 2 seconds left to reach the lion cave.png S2E16 1 second left to reach the lion cave.png S2E16 Blaze successfully passes through the lion cave.png S2E16 Blaze sees the lion cave exit.png S2E16 Blaze jumps out of the lion cave.png S2E16 Blaze sees Speedrick again.png S2E16 Speedrick reaches a rhino cave.png S2E16 Speedrick enters the rhino cave.png S2E16 Speedrick pulls the lever even further.png S2E16 Speedrick leaving with a laugh.png S2E16 Rhino cave starts to close.png S2E16 We have 6 seconds.png S2E16 Count down from 6.png S2E16 5 seconds left to reach the rhino cave.png S2E16 4 seconds left to reach the rhino cave.png S2E16 3 seconds left to reach the rhino cave.png S2E16 2 seconds left to reach the rhino cave.png S2E16 1 second left to reach the rhino cave.png S2E16 Blaze makes it through the rhino cave in time.png S2E16 Blaze sees the rhino cave exit.png S2E16 Blaze jumps out of the rhino cave.png S2E16 Speedrick annoyed that Blaze is still following.png S2E16 Speedrick heading for a snake cave.png S2E16 Speedrick enters the snake cave.png S2E16 Speedrick about to make the cave close super fast.png S2E16 Speedrick pulls the lever down all the way.png S2E16 Snake cave starts to close.png S2E16 AJ "It's almost closed".png|Yikes, Blaze. It's almost closed. S2E16 We have 4 seconds.png S2E16 Count down from 4.png S2E16 3 seconds left to reach the snake cave.png S2E16 2 seconds left to reach the snake cave.png S2E16 1 second left to reach the snake cave.png S2E16 Blaze makes it through in time.png S2E16 AJ "You're one fast car".png|"Nice going, Blaze! You're one fast race car." S2E16 Blaze "We'll need all the speed".png S2E16 AJ slams on the gas.png S2E16 Blaze about to leave the snake cave.png S2E16 Blaze sees the snake cave exit.png S2E16 Blaze jumps out of the snake cave.png|Alright! To return to the Race Car Superstar episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries